The present invention was conceived mainly because of the climactic conditions that cars and other objects are subject to in many countries. The invention relates to a non-rigid weather cover that protects the most exposed part of motor vehicles. This vehicle protection cover is comprised of one piece of rectangular material of suitable width, with long-lasting durable properties capable of reflecting a major part of the solar radiation incident upon it. It is stowed in a housing mounted on the exterior of the vehicle or within the vehicle and is deployed using the well known Holland blind principle.